<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The boy in the flower shop by Bokuroo_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566866">The boy in the flower shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash'>Bokuroo_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bokuto gets hurt, Eventual Sex, Flowers, Gangs, Getting Together, M/M, Smut, bokuto is a gang member, dumb boys, flower shop kuroo, i would die for kuroo, im sorry, minor character injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuroo_trash/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo finds a man passed out in front of his flower shop. Said man is Bokuto who is incredibly cute, but also incredibly dangerous. Kuroo can’t seem to find a reason to keep Bokuto away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiii this idea has been brewing in my mind for like weeks! I got reallly tired half way through though so it ended up taking me a month to finish this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo unlocked his shop door, carrying pots full of different colored tulips and fertilizer. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” he smiled to the woman at the shop across the street. She was a much older woman who cooked her baked goods everyday and sold them for a low price. </p>
<p>She was probably the only other person up at 5:30 in the morning every week day like Kuroo as well. He owned a flower shop, and lived in the apartment above it. It was small, but it was the only flower shop in town, so he got a pretty decent amount of business. </p>
<p>Kuroo walked down the side of his shop, looking for a spot to display his newly planted tulips when he stumbled upon a man who seemed to have been beaten up pretty bad.</p>
<p>“Uwah! Are you okay!” Kuroo sat down the flower pots and pulled at the mans arm. It had lots of scrapes and tattoos.</p>
<p>One tattoo in particular stuck out to Kuroo, must’ve been a gang sign or something.</p>
<p>Kuroo wondered what to do. The man was completely unconscious. If he stayed leaned against his shop like this, Kuroo wouldn’t get any business at all. </p>
<p>He pulled out his Phone and dialed his coworker.</p>
<p>“Ah Kenma what time do you think you’ll be in today?..... ah no nothings wrong...... well there’s a man that’s all beat up at the shop.... maybe I can drag him? No?”</p>
<p>This seemed to be less helpful than Kuroo had hoped for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly hung up with the other man and put his hands on his hips, debating what to do with this delinquent.</p>
<p>Kuroo was pretty tall, but this guy was looking just as tall. He also had way more muscle than Kuroo. And his shoulders were much wider.</p>
<p>Kuroo grabbed both the mans arms and started yanking him across the ground. </p>
<p>“Hey if you can hear me, I’m sorry for dragging you.”</p>
<p>When Kuroo got no reply he continued into the shop, and up to the staircase that lead to his apartment.</p>
<p>He pulled the man up the stairs earning a bump after each step.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry,” Kuroo said after a particularly loud bang sounded from the mans bottom hitting the steps.</p>
<p>Bump </p>
<p>“Sorry!”</p>
<p>....bump</p>
<p>“Oh man I’m really just hurting you more arent I?”</p>
<p>When Kuroo reached the top of the stairs he let the man lay on his hard wood floor. He leaned over the man, panting.</p>
<p>He really needed to start working out.</p>
<p> The man had white and black hair. It seemed like maybe it was dyed, but Kuroo wasn’t quite sure because of how his hair was spiked. The mans face was scratched up as well.</p>
<p>Kuroo rushed over to the cabinets in his kitchen and grabbed a first aid kit out. He started to wipe away the dried and new blood forming on the mans bruised face.</p>
<p>After a few bandaids, the mans face looked normal-ish. Kuroo took the time to analyze it and</p>
<p>This guy was hot.</p>
<p>Kuroo blushed hard. How did such a good looking guy wash up at his shop! </p>
<p>He quickly shook it off and dragged the man to kuroo’s living room and onto the couch. For now the man could rest here and when he woke up he could leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo wrapped plastic around an arrangement that was ordered as Kenma sat at the cash register with a customer.</p>
<p>Kenma handed the lady her change, “so what did you end up doing with the guy you found this morning?”</p>
<p>Kuroo looked to Kenma, smiling awkwardly, he pointed his finger to the roof where his apartment was above.</p>
<p>“You-!” Kenma yelled but stopped himself when a few customers jumped.</p>
<p>“You put him in you’re house Kuroo?” Kenma said in a lower voice.</p>
<p>“Well I had to,” Kuroo whispered back.</p>
<p>“What if he robs you?” Kenma asked with a glare. He snapped his head back with a smile as a lady walked up to the cash register, ready to pay for her flowers.</p>
<p>Kuroo went back to arranging his flowers, more anxious now. He hadn’t thought about that part. He probably should skip telling Kenma the part about him being in a gang.</p>
<p>Maybe he should go check real quick.</p>
<p>Kenma finished the transaction and turned to see Kuroo walking towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“Going to check?” Kenma asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“No,” Kuroo shot back, but he still continued to walk up the stairs to his apartment.</p>
<p>Kenma shook his head. Kuroo saw way too much good in people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto groaned as he woke up. His head was throbbing. He felt the bandaids that sat in different spots on his face. Was he in the hospital? No, he didn’t remember going.</p>
<p>Last nights events danced across his mind again. </p>
<p>He had gotten in a fight with a few guys from another gang. Obviously he lost, he was out numbered. But that’s what he got for being in a gang. That’s how his life usually went. He’d sleep all day, then wake up at night and do all sorts of things like fighting, robbing, stealing, anything he could do that would make other gang members mad. </p>
<p>He sat up with a grunt, those guys had tossed him out on the side of the road and he passed out from all his injuries. </p>
<p>But this was an apartment. Where the hell was he? He heard the creaking of wood and turned toward the entrance of the apartment.</p>
<p>“Uh-um,” the boy sat with wide eyes. He looked scared.</p>
<p>Bokuto shot him a glare, trying to intimidate the other. </p>
<p>“Are you okay now? Do you remember me?” The boy spoke. His voice was deep but it sounded light in a way. </p>
<p>Bokuto gave him a questioning glance. Was he one of the men he had attacked. Bokuto stood alarmed, had he been abducted? He stumbled a bit, feeling light headed.</p>
<p>“Woah,” the boy walked over grabbing Bokuto’s arm. </p>
<p>This guy was skinny and his arms barely held any muscle at all. He was wearing a light blue apron and a white shirt under it, with light colored jeans.</p>
<p>“You should stay, you got hurt really bad, I found you on the side of my flower shop and I brought you up hear so that you wouldn’t be hurt,” the man spoke.</p>
<p>Why was this guy being so nice? Nobody was ever nice to Bokuto like this. Not since he joined a gang at least. It made Bokuto feel weird.</p>
<p>Now that Bokuto was thinking about it, it would probably be dangerous to be on the streets this week. The guys who attacked him might wanna pick up where they left off again. But if he stayed off the streets for too long, the leader of the gang would be furious.</p>
<p>He looked at the guy again, he had crazy bedhead and his eyes were warm and welcoming. It almost made Bokuto feel comfortable with the man, even though he didn’t know him.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, I’m Tetsurou Kuroo,” the boy stood straight up with a smile. </p>
<p>Bokuto still didn’t understand why he was being so nice. He should be scared of Bokuto. He was affiliated with people who did horrible things. </p>
<p>“You know I’m from a gang right? Shouldn’t you be scared of me?” Bokuto asked in a tone that seemed a bit condescending to Kuroo.</p>
<p>Kuroos eyes got wide again, he looked surprised at Bokuto’s words, which he supposed was the purpose of saying such things.</p>
<p>The multicolored hair man began to feel bad for saying it though, and for some reason he started to feel guilty for scaring Kuroo. </p>
<p>He sighed, patting the ravens head, “don’t worry I won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>That earned Bokuto a big smile from Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Oh god thank goodness, you really scared me,” Kuroo laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m Bokuto, but I can’t give out my first name,” he answered. His stomach couldn’t help but flip as he looked at Kuroo. </p>
<p>He was cute. His smile was crooked but it was a smile that Bokuto had never seen before, it was so unique. Same with kuroo’s hair. It was jet black and stuck out in different directions, almost like he just woke up.</p>
<p>“Ah ok, well, you’re welcome to stay here for a bit, as long as you need,” Kuroo smiled patting Bokuto’s shoulder.</p>
<p>What a kind man. Bokuto couldn’t believe he wasn’t scared. Bokuto could literally kill this guy right now. He wouldn’t though, Kuroo was too pretty. Too nice.</p>
<p>Kuroo stood to go back down stairs, leaving Bokuto to rest for the remainder of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shop closed around 7. Kuroo stretched his arms as he counted the seed packets below the counter.</p>
<p>“Kuroo, are you sure your going to be safe with that guy here,” Kenma questioned, standing at the door.</p>
<p>Kuroo stood, “I’ll be fine Kenma, have a good night.”</p>
<p>Kenma left with a nod, leaving Kuroo alone to take inventory for the night. That wasn’t really a big deal, he had done it since he was young and his parents owned the shop as well. </p>
<p>He silently hummed as he picked up a basket that held a bunch of gardening supplies. Only stopping when he heard a creek in the stair case behind him.</p>
<p>He turned to see Bokuto standing behind him, “oh hi, do you need something?”</p>
<p>Bokuto shook his head, hands buried deep in his pockets as he walked throughout the small flower shop. It was sort of bizarre seeing a man of kuroo’s build working at a flower shop. Though, Kuroo did seem to be a bit more feminine than masculine.</p>
<p>“So are you gay?” Bokuto asked bluntly.</p>
<p>Kuroo frowned, “What just cuz I work at a flower shop I have to be gay?”</p>
<p>Bokuto turned to look at the man with knowing eyes. His gaydar was pretty spot on usually.</p>
<p>Kuroo walked past Bokuto and towards a shelf that held a bunch of smaller pots.</p>
<p>“I don’t really know what I am. I just like people,” Kuroo answered as he reached up to the top shelf. He pulled at the stack of pots, but quickly realized it was probably way to heavy for his scrawny arms.</p>
<p>Bokuto walked behind Kuroo reaching his arms around the skinny male and grabbing the pots off the shelf.</p>
<p>“There’s six pots,” Bokuto concluded, arms still wrapped around Kuroo as he held the large pots.</p>
<p>Kuroo blushed hard. What a weird situation they were in. It was almost like Bokuto was hugging him right now.</p>
<p>It was weird, but it felt like this delinquent was close to Kuroo already. As if they were friends or something. </p>
<p>The mans body heat was projecting onto kuroo’s back and it was almost sad to feel that leave him as Bokuto backed away, leaving the pots in his grasp.</p>
<p>He quickly shook his head, trying to avoid an awkard tension, “you counted that really fast, you mind helping me?” </p>
<p>Bokuto smiled, sending chills down Kuroo spin. Did this guy have a single flaw in him? His smile was full and white, it seemed as if it was gleaming in the low lit area.</p>
<p>“Are you applauding me for being able to count to six?” The man laughed.</p>
<p>Kuroo laughed as well, maybe that was a little silly.</p>
<p>Either way Bokuto continued to help Kuroo that night, and when they finished they headed back upstairs.</p>
<p>Bokuto sprawled out on the couch and stretched his legs, “you mind if I stay the night?”</p>
<p>Kuroo leaned against the back of the couch looking over Bokuto with a smile, “only if you help me out tomorrow too.” </p>
<p>Bokuto thought about it. He really had to get back to his actual life, with the gang, but he would be lying if he said he really wanted to return. </p>
<p>Bokuto shrugged his shoulders, “yeah sure.”</p>
<p>Kuroo smiled at that, before leaving to go to his own bedroom. </p>
<p>Bokuto watched as the boy left. His legs were long and slender, matching pretty much the rest of him. But it was a healthy skinny, the type of skinny that gave Kuroo just the right amount of meat on him, especially on his ass, Bokuto thought. </p>
<p>Bokuto sighed as he curled up on the couch. He knew he was into this guy, he wasn’t stupid, but he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the kindness Kuroo had, mixed with his looks. </p>
<p>What ever it was kept Bokuto from leaving tonight though, and this could prove to be very problematic if he strayed to far from his gang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boookkuttooooo,” Kuroo whines shaking the man awake.</p>
<p>Bokuto woke up a bit startled and squinted at the raven haired man.</p>
<p>Kuroo looked a bit disappointed, “you said you would help today.”</p>
<p>Bokuto rubbed his eyes, hugging the couch pillow tightly, “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“5:27”</p>
<p>“In the morning?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Bokuto smashed his face back in the pillow. Why the hell would Kuroo wake him up so early. Bokuto wasn’t horrible at waking up early, but 5am was just ridiculous. Maybe that’s because Bokuto stayed out all night usually, so his body wasn’t used to it.</p>
<p>He slowly started to fall back asleep with his head tucked into the pillow, forgetting about the boy sitting on the floor waiting for him.</p>
<p>Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s arm gently and shook him again, “Bokuto,” he said in a disappointed tone.</p>
<p>It was really weird to be touched so softly, as if he would break. Obviously Bokuto was stronger than Kuroo, and much more scary. So why wasn’t Kuroo scared to touch Bokuto.</p>
<p>Bokuto sighed deeply into the pillow. he really really didn’t wanna get up right now. It felt nice to sleep soundly through the night and he really wanted to continue that but, once again,  Bokuto couldn’t seem to be hardheaded around this guy. Kuroo was equally as hardheaded as himself, and Bokuto oddly enough wanted to help Kuroo.</p>
<p>Still, he couldn’t shake the tired feeling. Bokuto peaked a golden orb out from his arm, looking at Kuroo. He looked really upset that Bokuto wouldn’t being helping.</p>
<p>Bokuto reached his arm out, grabbing the back of kuroo’s head and pulling it close to Bokuto’s face.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s eyes grew wide.</p>
<p>“I’ll be up in thirty minutes, okay,” Bokuto almost cooed but caught himself half way and ended with a more stern tone. It was incredible, the way that this guy made Bokuto act.</p>
<p>Kuroo looked Bokuto in the eye, making an expression Bokuto couldn’t quite understand. His face was red, which was obviously a blush, but Bokuto couldn’t understand what Kuroo was thinking.</p>
<p>“There’s a new tooth brush in the bathroom down the hall,” Kuroo said in that deep but soft voice that only he possessed. </p>
<p>When Kuroo left to go to the shop, Bokuto groaned before rolling off the couch and onto his feet. </p>
<p>Why did he have such a soft spot for this guy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo rummaged through the shop, looking for the watering can. It was always in the same spot every time, but Kuroo could never remember where that spot was until he found it.</p>
<p>Bokuto stretched as he walked down the steps, straightening out the neck of his dark grey t shirt on the way down. </p>
<p>Kuroo stared at the tattoo on Bokuto’s arm again. The gang sign. It was pretty big, taking up most of the room on his shoulder. He must want people to know he’s in a gang.</p>
<p>Kuroo discarded his thoughts and smiled another crooked smile, “morning sunshine.”</p>
<p>Bokuto grunted as he followed Kuroo with the watering can. He looked cute holding it, it sort of made Bokuto wanna hug Kuroo. He just looked so nice and wholesome, the complete opposite of how Bokuto looked.</p>
<p>Bokuto knew he looked like a delinquent, but he can’t say he’s loved the looks he got. His hair was naturally this weird grayish white and black, which got lots of stares, and the large gang sign tattooed on him screamed ‘I’m dangerous’. </p>
<p>It was troublesome in day light, but it saved his life at night when he was out. It sometimes bothered Bokuto, because he could never just be normal. He was always feared by crowds.</p>
<p>But not Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Kuroo waved across the street, to an old lady.</p>
<p>Bokuto stared at her, earning a scared look on the old woman’s face.</p>
<p>“Tetsu, whos you’re friend?” The lady ask in a brittle voice.</p>
<p>Kuroo turned and smiled, “This is my friend Bokuto, he’s helping me today.”</p>
<p>The lady shook her head as she walked to the door of her shop, “be careful Tetsuro.”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked over to Kuroo who was smiling softly at Bokuto, “don’t worry, he’s not gonna hurt me.”</p>
<p>This made Bokuto’s face heat up, though a blush wasn’t exactly present.</p>
<p>Kuroo motioned for Bokuto to follow, and handed him a few pots filled with different flowers.</p>
<p>Bokuto held them out as Kuroo watered them and trimmed off dead leaves or branches. </p>
<p>“Why flowers?” Bokuto asked, looking at the dainty little petals.</p>
<p>Kuroo shrugged, “why a gang?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s fun.”</p>
<p>“Well so are flowers.”</p>
<p>Bokuto chuckled, “flowers are not fun.”</p>
<p>Even though Bokuto was obviously making fun of Kuroo, Kuroo just smiled back as he continued to water his plants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto spent most of the day, moving heavy pots of soil and bags of fertilizer around for Kuroo. Another boy had showed up at around 8 when shop opened.</p>
<p>He was scrawny and had long hair. Not as cute as Kuroo. Bokuto couldn’t help but feel jealous when Kuroo spoke to the smaller boy, even though there was nothing romantic between Kuroo and Bokuto.</p>
<p>It just felt right to be with Kuroo. He made Bokuto feel human. </p>
<p>Bokuto stared at Kuroo as he worked. He was putting a bunch of flowers in a vase, but Bokuto couldn’t remember what that was actually called. He was more focused on kuroo’s face. </p>
<p>“Pretty aren’t they?” Kuroo asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Oh-uh yeah I guess,” Bokuto nodded, embarrassed that he was caught staring.</p>
<p>The cashier gave him a knowing grin as if to say ‘I know you’re into my boss you weirdo’</p>
<p>Bokuto shook off the boys glare and walked towards Kuroo, putting his arm on the table in front of Kuroo and leaning his chin on the ravens shoulder.</p>
<p>He felt Kuroo stiffen and smirked a bit. Kuroo turned his face to look at Bokuto’s, almost touching noses.</p>
<p>Suddenly Kuroo crammed a hand against Bokuto’s face and push him off, “I’m working you flirt.”</p>
<p>Bokuto stumbled back, mentally cringing as the other guy, who Kuroo said was named Kenma, let out a laugh.</p>
<p>Kuroo smiled at Bokuto, before turning, “save it for later.”</p>
<p>Bokuto smiled too, biting his lip a bit. That meant Kuroo was feeling the same. He scooped up another bag of fertilizer to take out front.</p>
<p>Before leaving he heard kenma speak.</p>
<p>“You should be careful Kuroo, he’s dangerous.”</p>
<p>Bokuto looked down, a bit disappointed.</p>
<p>“He won’t hurt me,” Kuroo said in a tone that was so uplifting, Bokuto lifted his head.</p>
<p>He still couldn’t wrap his head around why Kuroo was being so kind and care free around Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto ended up staying at kuroo’s until Friday, which is almost five days. Though Kuroo couldn’t complain, Bokuto was really helpful to have around... and he was really nice to look at.</p>
<p>Their friendship hadn’t progressed any further, but throughout the week Bokuto dropped tiny hints that he liked Kuroo. He was very physical when it came to showing emotions, wether it be ruffling kuroo’s hair or something much more intimate like wrapping and arm around his waist when Kuroo reached up to grab a certain vase from the top shelf.</p>
<p>They also talked a lot more. After work they would eat dinner together at the couch and watch whatever stupid show was playing. It was fun to be around Bokuto. He was a funny guy once you got to know him.</p>
<p>Friday night they sat at the couch after a long day at work, eating dinner.</p>
<p>“Kuroo,”</p>
<p>Kuroo looked over to the man, mouth full of food.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you scared of me?”</p>
<p>The raven swallowed his food as he looked at Bokuto, waiting for the man to look at him.</p>
<p>“Well you haven’t done anything to try and hurt me, so until you’ve proven to be scary, I’m not gonna believe that you are.”</p>
<p>Bokuto turned to look at the raven. Not scary huh? He watched as Kuroo put his plate on the side table, and reach his hand out to take Bokuto’s.</p>
<p>Bokuto saw the opportunity and ran with it.</p>
<p>He put his plate on the coffee table, before quickly grabbing kuroo’s wrist and pushing him down on his back. Bokuto held the raven haired mans wrist above his head and kept his other arm locked to his side. He hovered above Kuroo, waiting for the scared look to appear on him face. </p>
<p>“Pfft, not scary,” Kuroo laughed.</p>
<p>Not scary!? Bokuto frowned and looked at Kuroo as he chuckled. He was even cuter when he laughed. It was the type of laugh that felt so contagious that even Bokuto smiled.</p>
<p>Then Bokuto leaned in closer, so their noses were practically touching. This earned him a raise in kuroo’s brows, but his smile still wavered. Thought it started to melt into parted lips, just barely exposing his teeth.</p>
<p>“Still not scared,” Kuroo whispered. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was provoking Bokuto, trying to get the man to inch just a little closer. He knew he was taking a huge risk by saying that.</p>
<p>Kuroo swallowed hard.</p>
<p>Bokuto let out a huff as he leaned closer, lips close enough to kuroo’s that they rubbed against each other.</p>
<p>“Guess I’m not as scary as I thought,” he muttered before closing the gap between them. </p>
<p>It started out slow, kuroo’s lips were soft and his body was stiff from shock, but after a second, kuroo’s lips started moving and Bokuto had let go of kuroo’s arms, instead cupping a hand on kuroo’s cheek.</p>
<p>Kuroo linked an arm around Bokuto’s neck, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>No going back now. </p>
<p>He was physically attached to a gang member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, Kuroo had slid out from under Bokuto, breaking their make out session. </p>
<p>He had gone to sleep in his own room and when he woke up Bokuto was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Bokuto had left when Kuroo had fallen asleep. It had been a week, and he figured it was time to go back to his gang.</p>
<p>“Bokuto, where have you been?” A older, much dirtier looking man ask.</p>
<p>“Out,” he answered. He didnt dare blow kuroo’s cover. If they knew Kuroo was hanging around Bokuto, the gang would probably try to fuck with Kuroo, and Bokuto wasn’t okay with that.</p>
<p>He sat under a highway with a group of men, one of which he was quite fond of. His name was Akaashi.</p>
<p>“Bokuto you need to be careful, these guys could ruin your life.” Akaashi spoke in a dull voice. Bokuto knew that they had fucked with Akaashi because whenever their boss spoke to him, akaashi’s eyes looked like they could kill.</p>
<p>Bokuto shrugged as he crouched, listening to a conversation two men were having about a man they had just robbed.</p>
<p>Another man walked up, joining the group. Their leader. He glared at Bokuto, brown hair slicked to one side. He had a sadistic grin.</p>
<p>“Bokuto, good to have you back,” he smiled.</p>
<p>Bokuto said nothing, earning a punch to the jaw. The man grabbed the collar of Bokuto’s shirt and pulled him close to his face.</p>
<p>“Leave again and you’ll regret it,” he threatened. </p>
<p>Bokuto nodded, but didn’t take the threat seriously. Kuroo’s flower shop was the last place they would look if Bokuto was missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo, where did Bokuto go?” Kenma asked as he wiped down the counter.</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed, “good question.”</p>
<p>He hadn’t seen Bokuto since the night that they kissed. Kuroo was starting to think he had done something to upset Bokuto. He could’ve been disgusted with Kuroo and left because he kissed him. But Bokuto kissed him back. </p>
<p>Kuroo had thought of so many different reasons in his head but couldn’t find one that really stuck. It didn’t seem like Kuroo had done anything, so maybe Bokuto was just being Bokuto.</p>
<p>It still hurt Kuroo though. Only a little. But he thought Bokuto and him had really hit it off, he almost thought maybe Bokuto would stay forever. </p>
<p>But that was just kuroo’s wishful thinking. It had almost been a full week since Bokuto had been here, so maybe he would stay away for good.</p>
<p>It hurt Kuroo to think about. He continued to Scoop a cup of dirt into a pot, trying to not remind himself of the golden eyed man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday night, or rather morning, Bokuto walked through the streets, once again beaten up. He had been in another fight, but this time he won. Still, he had cuts all over his face from the guys rings. </p>
<p>It’s was around 5:30 am. He wondered if Kuroo was awake. Bokuto made his way toward the flower shop and leaned against the wall that he had sat at the first time he met Kuroo. </p>
<p>After a few minutes Kuroo came out again, holding two pots that were filled with purple flowers.</p>
<p>“You again?” Kuroo asked looking down at the beaten up boy. He couldn’t help but feel excited to see him again. </p>
<p>Bokuto smirked at him. He stood, and grabbed a pot from Kuroo.</p>
<p>The two walked side by side as they transferred the pots to a different area.</p>
<p>Kuroo leaned down as he moved around other pots.</p>
<p>“You were gone for a week,” he said softly.</p>
<p>Bokuto drew circles with the dirt on the ground. He knew Kuroo was probably hurt, but that’s how it had to be. He was devoted to the gang.</p>
<p>So why did he feel so miserable when he was out all night, instead of being with Kuroo?</p>
<p>“It’s not like I was avoiding you-“</p>
<p>Kuroo stood up swiftly, starting to turn back towards the shop, “it felt like it,” he said as he tossed the plastic that had been wrapped around the flowers he had just planted. </p>
<p>His voice sounded numb. Bokuto must’ve really upset him. The man sat crouched like that for a minute, wondering what to do. He could apologize to Kuroo, though he really didn’t want to. That would be awkward.</p>
<p>When he walked back inside the shop, Kuroo had the first aid kit out, and a few bandaids already opened. He motioned for Bokuto to come over and stuck the bandaids over Bokuto’s new wounds.</p>
<p>After that, the two didn’t really talk for the remainder of the day. Kuroo had kept Bokuto busy with work outside and made sure to stay far inside. Bokuto didn’t like that. He didn’t want Kuroo to ignore him. In fact he wanted the exact opposite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bokuto finally finished all of kuroo’s yard work, he went upstairs to shower all the mud off of him. Kuroo’s apartment was just like Bokuto had remembered. It had only been a week so he wasn’t sure why it would change, but for some reason Bokuto assumed things would be different when he returned.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s home was still welcoming though, and as Bokuto slipped in the shower he decided that he somehow needed to put his pride to the side and apologize.</p>
<p>After his shower, he walked back out into the living room where a pillow and blanket sat waiting for him. Kuroo wasn’t there waiting though. Usually after Bokuto showered the two would watch shows together until Kuroo felt too sleepy.</p>
<p>Bokuto grabbed the pillow. What was the point of him being here if he didn’t get to be with Kuroo? He walked towards kuroo’s room and busted through the door.</p>
<p>Kuroos body jumped at the sudden noise. He looked up to see Bokuto marching towards him. Kuroo was already tucked into bed and only his bedside lamp was on.</p>
<p>“Do you need something?” Kuroo asked as he watched the man get closer.</p>
<p>Bokuto tried his best to hide his smile. Kuroo still wasn’t scared of Bokuto, even though he just crashed into his room with a look of pure evil.</p>
<p>Bokuto stood in front of Kuroo only for a moment, before crawling on top of the smaller male and plopping all of his weight on him. </p>
<p>“What are you doing,” Kuroo asked. His tone wasn’t rude or scared or even uncomfortable. It felt soothing and kind. It made Bokuto want to lean in deeper.</p>
<p>The larger man wrapped his arms around Kuroo and he layed on top of him. Bokuto wondered if he was crushing Kuroo. </p>
<p>“I missed you of course, and you weren’t waiting for me on the couch,” Bokuto’s voice was muffled by kuroo’s shirt as he spoke.</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed, Bokuto was truly just a boy stuck in a scary mans body. He ran his fingers through Bokuto’s freshly washed hair and a comfortable silence formed between the two. </p>
<p>“Bokuto,” Kuroo spoke in a soft tone.</p>
<p>Bokuto looked up in response, still not letting go of Kuroo.</p>
<p>“Are you a bad guy?”</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Bokuto stood up, not answering kuroo’s question. How could he? He didn’t want Kuroo to know the type of things he has had to do. He walked off toward the other side of kuroo’s bed.</p>
<p>Kuroo watched in utter confusion and Bokuto began pulling his own pants off, revealing his boxers.</p>
<p>“W-woah what are you-“ Kuroo stuttered. He felt his face heating up. How on earth did this answer his question?</p>
<p>Bokuto looked up with a blunt face, “I can’t sleep in jeans.”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s blush got even more red as Bokuto climbed into kuroo’s bed and snuggled up to Kuroo. </p>
<p>They were almost spooning. Kuroo could not believe the boldness this guy had.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s arms were wrapped firmly around kuroo’s waist and he leaned his head on kuroo’s pillow. There were no boundaries whatsoever, but Kuroo couldn’t say he was complaining. For some reason, Kuroo felt safe in Bokuto’s muscular arms.</p>
<p>The man grabbed kuroo’s chin softly, turning it so that the two were face to face.</p>
<p>And then he kissed Kuroo. </p>
<p>Once again he felt Kuroo tense up at first and then relax into Bokuto’s hold. It wasn’t a make out, like last time, but more so a long and almost passionate kiss. It felt like there was much more meaning between both of them now.</p>
<p>Bokuto pulled back first, inspecting kuroo’s face quietly. </p>
<p>“You’re pretty,” Bokuto smiled.</p>
<p>Kuroo blushed even harder if possible. Bokuto was Such a confident man. It intimidated Kuroo a bit, but he still wasn’t scared.</p>
<p>Bokuto reached over Kuroo to turn the lamp off and then get himself comfortable with Kuroo again. </p>
<p>Kuroo stared straight at the wall, trying his best to play it cool even though his heart was beating out of his chest. Bokuto rested his head close to kuroo’s, still holding the mans hips close.</p>
<p>“I’m not bad, unless somebody gives me a reason to be,” Bokuto whispered in kuroo’s Ear.</p>
<p>When he tried to turn around, Bokuto pushed his head back to face the wall. It was almost as if Bokuto didn’t want Kuroo to see him say this.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to hurt you Kuroo,” Bokuto muttered.</p>
<p>Kuroo swallowed hard and nodded his head, “I know you won’t Bokuto.”</p>
<p>Bokuto pushed his face close to kuroo’s.</p>
<p>“Are you scared?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Are you lying?”</p>
<p>Kuroo shook his head, “if I was scared of you, I wouldn’t let you sleep next to me.”</p>
<p>Bokuto leaned in to the ravens touch as he stroked his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the remainder of the week Bokuto stayed once again, sleeping next to Kuroo every night. </p>
<p>Kuroo had almost believed that Bokuto would stay for a while longer this time.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>But when Kuroo walked upstairs after his Friday shift, he wasn’t surprised that Bokuto was no where to be seen.</p>
<p>He was heartbroken. Bokuto could do whatever he wanted to Kuroo and Kuroo would just accept it. Why did that guy make Kuroo feel so submissive?</p>
<p>He sighed, it was so aggravating. What was he to Bokuto anyways. They kiss and they sleep together, but what are they? Boyfriends? Friends? It just didn’t make sense, and Kuroo was starting to get tired of it.</p>
<p>But just because he was irritated didn’t mean that he didn’t miss Bokuto.</p>
<p>He felt like a piece of his heart had been taken away. Kuroo had subconsciously let himself get close with a man who belonged on the streets. </p>
<p>Kuroo wondered if he would be able to handle this much longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto slammed against the wall, landing on his side.</p>
<p>He knew this would happen.</p>
<p>Two guys from his gang were picking a fight because of how flaky he had been.</p>
<p>“You’d better be careful how much you stay away from us. We could ruin your whole life,” a man yelled before kicking Bokuto hard in the gut.</p>
<p>Bokuto coughed. Why the hell was he even here? Was this really what he wanted? All it’s Ever given Bokuto was bruises and cuts.</p>
<p>And money. Money that he needed to survive. He had originally joined it out of boredom. Just trying to break ties with his family that was really strict and traditional. But this was not what he had wanted. It was so warped. These guys didn’t want to see Bokuto happy at all, and at first that was how Bokuto liked it. He wanted to toughen up and be feared. He wanted to be rich and not have to work for it.</p>
<p>Or at least that’s what he wanted at first.</p>
<p>But now all he could think of was Kuroo. That man was everything he wanted. If only leaving this gang was easy.</p>
<p>When a person who is affiliated with a gang decides to leave, each person in the gang gets the literally beat the shit out of the man that quitting. That the only way you get to quit and live a normal life, if you live after the beating.</p>
<p>Bokuto lay on the concrete, coughing and gasping for air. The two men had left him alone, probably going to find another businessman to rob. </p>
<p>Akaashi appeared in front of Bokuto, “you need to end this.”</p>
<p>Bokuto shook his head, “This is my life, without this what am I?”</p>
<p>“Happy?” Akaashi questioned before turning to leave as well. </p>
<p>Bokuto shook his head. He was fine here. As long as he kept seeing Kuroo in secrecy, everyone would be safe. He just had to lay low for a couple of weeks. He wouldn’t see Kuroo for a while. It wasn’t safe to go back right now, when he was under strict surveillance of his leader.</p>
<p>He hoped Kuroo wouldn’t be too upset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks had passed since Kuroo had seen Bokuto, and every part of Kuroo missed him. Kuroo swallowed hard as he took inventory on his own. </p>
<p>He wished Bokuto would quit his night jobs. He wished Bokuto would stay here and be with Kuroo.</p>
<p>Kuroo knew this was asking a lot of a guy that probably wanted very little to do with him, but Kuroo could dream.</p>
<p>After inventory, Kuroo took and shower and then crawled into his bed.</p>
<p>He used to love how spacious it was, but now he hated the empty spaces. What was the point of having a big bed when Bokuto wasn’t there to share it.</p>
<p>Kuroo felt like he could cry, but he wouldn’t. Not over a guy that he’d only just recently fell for. Not for a guy who never reached out. But when Kuroo thought of things like that, it made him wonder if Bokuto thought of stuff like this too.</p>
<p>It’s not like Kuroo reached out either. </p>
<p>The raven sighed. He wanted to be mad at Bokuto but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to be. He just wanted to see the man again, and hug him. He wanted to kiss Bokuto and sleep next to him, even if it was for one last night.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s eyes started to close and after a few minutes he drifted off to sleep, still on his half of the bed, leaving the other half for Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo’s eyes snapped open, startled. He felt himself being held down in his bed and when he looked up, it was too dark to see who or what was holding him down.</p>
<p>He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on.</p>
<p>After a few seconds he noticed the familiar structure of the persons shoulders and the scent of cologne that Kuroo had only smelt on one person.</p>
<p>“Bokuto,” Kuroo sighed. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or relieved. Maybe both.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s face contorted into a soft smile, only lit up by the moonlight that had been pouring through the window.</p>
<p>He leaned down, close to the ravens face, and rubbed his nose against his before leaning in to place a soft kiss on kuroo’s lips.</p>
<p>It was warm, and familiar and Bokuto felt like his entire body could melt into kuroo’s. He missed the boy so much. </p>
<p>Kuroo pushed Bokuto’s shoulder hard, and Bokuto leaned back confused.</p>
<p>“You left for two weeks and never told me anything,” Kuroo said in a bitter tone.</p>
<p>Bokuto winced. He was really hoping Kuroo wouldn’t bring that up. </p>
<p>He sighed, reaching one of his hands under kuroo’s shirt, still hovering above the man. </p>
<p>“It’s not safe for me to stay here for too long.”</p>
<p>Kuroo didn’t say anything, looking at bokuto, who still hovered above him. He wanted to be mad with all his heart. He wanted to build up stone walls and keep Bokuto far away from his heart. </p>
<p>But as he looked up at Bokuto, Kuroo realized he couldn’t. He was too far in love with this person. Even if it wasn’t returned, Kuroo couldn’t stop the growing ache in himself when he saw Bokuto.</p>
<p>He wished Bokuto would stop being in a gang. Kuroo wished he was enough for Bokuto to quit.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” Kuroo said truthfully, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.</p>
<p>Bokuto smiled again, “I missed you too.”</p>
<p>“No you didn’t.”</p>
<p>Then Bokuto frowned. He knew this was hurting kuroo. It wasn’t fair. </p>
<p>But Kuroo didn’t know how dangerous it was for Bokuto to be seen here. Or how bad things could be if Kuroo accidentally wandered out into the streets and saw Bokuto. It was too risky for Bokuto to be in a domestic relationship with Kuroo. </p>
<p>He wanted to, but if he quit his gang, a world of pain would follow, and Bokuto was too selfish to agree to that.</p>
<p>“I really did,” Bokuto leaned until he was laying flat on top of Kuroo, wrapping an arm around the skinny mans frame.</p>
<p>“I missed you Tetsurou,” Bokuto said softly in kuroo’s ear.</p>
<p>Kuroo leaned his head on bokuto’s. This was so much more complicated than Kuroo had anticipated in the beginning. </p>
<p>He couldn’t stop himself though.  Every part of him begged for Bokuto. He felt like he would die if Bokuto left again.</p>
<p>The raven turned to face Bokuto’s face which was nuzzled against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“If you want me to believe you, prove it.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes widened. Kuroo had never looked prettier. Eyes gleaming in the moonlight, skin so smooth it made Bokuto’s itch. </p>
<p>He leaned in with a smirk, closing the gap between the two men and locking his lips onto kuroo’s.</p>
<p>This was much more aggressive than ever before, but Kuroo still wasn’t scared. Bokuto wondered if Kuroo would ever be scared of anything.</p>
<p>He yanked kuroo’s pants off in one swift motion and lifted his shirt, taking in one nipple and selfishly sucking on it.</p>
<p>Bokuto just couldn’t help it. His body was acting on its own, and every ounce of him screamed out for Kuroo. </p>
<p>Kuroo couldn’t complain either. Even if he felt like he should stop, his body probably wouldn’t let him. </p>
<p>It was mostly quiet, and dark. Kuroo could barely see Bokuto’s bare skin that rubbed against his own bare body. </p>
<p>After a while of only kissing, Bokuto pushed in his own fingers, working them into Kuroo and earning low, almost timid moans.</p>
<p>Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto tightly as the man spread his fingers inside of kuroo. He felt his own dick growing hard as Bokuto stroked it slowly.</p>
<p>He felt himself reaching his limit, “whats wrong? You scared,” Kuroo questioned bokuto, hinting for the larger man to hurry up and fuck him.</p>
<p>He still hadn’t stopped fingering Kuroo.</p>
<p>Bokuto worried that Kuroo might regret this in the morning. Of course Bokuto wasn’t scared, he’d had sex plenty of times, but with Kuroo it felt different. He didn’t want Kuroo to be in pain or to regret having sex with him.</p>
<p>He leaned close to Kuroo, pushing his tip against kuroo’s entrance.</p>
<p>“No,” Bokuto said in a low voice, before kissing Kuroo , “I’m not scared.”</p>
<p>“Me either,” Kuroo said softly.</p>
<p>Though maybe Kuroo should have been a bit scared, because when Bokuto slid his entire length in, Kuroo realized two things.</p>
<p>The first being that Bokuto is in no way, small. And the second being the fact that Kuroo hadn’t had sex in over two or maybe three months, making him very tight.</p>
<p>He gasped against Bokuto’s lips as the man thrusted in and out, not holding back at all.</p>
<p>“Aghn, B-Bokuto,” Kuroo arched his back.</p>
<p>Bokuto grabbed kuroo’s thigh, and lifted the long skinny leg around his shoulder. </p>
<p>He groaned, Kuroo was tight and his insides were so soft. He didn’t see himself last much longer.</p>
<p>He slammed back into Kuroo, eyes hazy as he listened to the man moan his name. He ran his fingers down the flat stomach, skin so smooth, and a bit sweaty at this point. </p>
<p>Bokuto leaned down to bite kuroo’s neck, maybe a bit too hard.</p>
<p>Kuroo yelped, thought it didn’t sound pained, “Fuck, Bokuto,” he squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p>Bokuto could tell he was close. Something in him still wanted more though. He wanted Kuroo entirely. </p>
<p>Bokuto moaned in kuroo’s ear, “koutarou.”</p>
<p>He felt Kuroo tense, “w-Wha-“</p>
<p>“Call me by my name.”</p>
<p>Kuroo felt his heart ache at this. He felt himself getting close and pulled Bokuto down so their chests were flat against each other.</p>
<p>“Koutarou,” Kuroo moaned.</p>
<p>And with that, Bokuto spammed harder and harder until he felt Kuroo tense up and cum all over their stomachs.</p>
<p>Bokuto came soon after, falling on top of Kuroo and earning a grunt.</p>
<p>He could felt kuroo’s body trembling. Bokuto wondered if they could stay like this forever. If they could just lay here, naked, enjoying each others presence, neither speaking. He felt kuroo’s skinny fingers tracing one of Bokuto’s many scars. This one was on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“If you just keep getting hurt, why don’t you leave your gang? It doesn’t seem safe,” Kuroo asked, eyes closed he traced the scar.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s voice was muffled by the pillow, “I can’t leave my gang. I’ll have nothing.”</p>
<p>Kuroo raised his eyes brows, only slightly. So that was it. That’s what Kuroo was do him. Nothing. Just a way to pass time.</p>
<p>It hurt his feelings, but he still couldn’t stop himself from hugging the man laying on top of him.</p>
<p>“Nothing, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto woke up when he felt the absence of warmth on his side. He slowly opened his eyes, starring at the ceiling as he sprawled his arms and legs out on the cold, yet warm, sheets. He could hear the shower water running, Kuroo must be taking one.</p>
<p>Bokuto sighed. He should probably leave and cover any evidence that he was ever here, but his body was glued to the bed.</p>
<p>It was already day light out anyways, so he wouldn’t need to be seen with his gang this early.</p>
<p>He turned his head to look at the door to the bathroom. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. Bokuto knew this was incredibly difficult for Kuroo. </p>
<p>But Bokuto couldn’t shake the feeling that Kuroo gave him. If he could he would, but Kuroo was too nice, too supportive, too accepting.</p>
<p>Kuroo made Bokuto feel like for once he was an acceptable human, even though he probably didn’t deserve that title. In a way, Kuroo was a warm and cozy bed to return to after a long day of walking in the cold rain.</p>
<p>Bokuto was pulled out of his thoughts as the bathroom door slid open, revealing Kuroo who had dressed himself in a red and cream striped shirt, some blue jeans, that were cuffed to reveal his red checkered vans.</p>
<p>Cute.</p>
<p>Bokuto smiled.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Kuroo smiled, drying his hair off with a towel. </p>
<p>Bokuto sat up, and suddenly became aware of just how naked he was. He searched around for his clothes, moving the blanket around.</p>
<p>Kuroo grabbed his hand, “are you leaving me again?”</p>
<p>Bokuto felt his heart tug. That aided in Bokuto rising guilt of the entire situation. </p>
<p>He needed to leave Kuroo alone. All Bokuto was doing was messing with kuroo’s life. He was just adding stress to kuroo’s day.</p>
<p>“Look Kuroo,” he began guiltily. God he didn’t want to end things. He really really didn’t want to have to tell Kuroo that they couldn’t see each other.</p>
<p>Kuroo began talking instead, squeezing Bokuto’s hand tightly, “could you at least help me with today? I’m going to the market and I could use an extra set of hands! I promise you can leave after if you have to.”</p>
<p>His eyes begged Bokuto to stay. Bokuto thought it through. It was a horrible idea to go out and be around people who could rat him out... but he could spare a few minutes to help Kuroo with groceries. </p>
<p>He studied kuroo’s body, “yeah I’ll help, your frail arms probably couldn’t hold more than a bag of fertilizer.”</p>
<p>Bokuto swore Kuroo’s grin had gone from ear to ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto walked through the small market, following Kuroo closely and trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable looks people sent his way. He probably looked so incredibly out of place here, doing such domestic things like holding pink and red pots for Kuroo to put flowers in.</p>
<p>He could deal with the looks though, so long as Kuroo continued to look as happy as he did right now. Bokuto swore he hadn’t stopped smiling since they left the house. </p>
<p>Come to think of it, this is probably the first time he’s let Kuroo tell him what to do. Or anyone for that matter. He’s gone soft for this man.</p>
<p>“Bokuto look,” Kuroo turned as he picked up some hand crafted bracelets at one of the shops.</p>
<p>Bokuto analyzed them, and then stared at Kuroo, “they’re bracelets?”</p>
<p>Kuroo smirked, “we should be incredibly gay and match.”</p>
<p>Bokuto couldn’t help but feel like shit as he answered, “Kuroo that’s a bad idea, I can’t let people know I’m tied to you. You could get hurt.”</p>
<p>Of course kuroo’s smiled dissipated. Bokuto could tell Kuroo was hurt. He nodded his head, turning to put back the bracelets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto cringed as they walked back to the flower shop in silence. He couldn’t tell what Kuroo was thinking, but it had to be along the lines of ‘man this guy sucks’.</p>
<p>As they turned the corner, Bokuto pondered what things would be like if he just quit this.</p>
<p>He would be jobless for a while, possibly permanently jobless because of his appearance. It’d be hard for him to support himself at first and bokuto would break a lot of meaningless ties to some of the men in the gang. </p>
<p>But he’d have Kuroo.</p>
<p>He let that thought brew in his mind as he walked up to the main entrance of the flower shop.</p>
<p>As he looked up his eyes widened in absolute disbelief.</p>
<p>The shop...</p>
<p>It was destroyed. </p>
<p>He heard Kuroo drop the glass pots and didn’t bother moving to stop them from shattering on the ground.</p>
<p>He was frozen.</p>
<p>This was entirely Bokuto’s fault. </p>
<p>As he walked closer he noticed just how bad the damage really was.</p>
<p>Bokuto knew it was one of the men from his gang. He just prayed Kuroo didn’t think that. </p>
<p>Flowers were torn to shreds and thrown on the ground. </p>
<p>Pots and expensive vases were shattered.</p>
<p>The door has been broken at the door handle as if someone had kicked it until it broke. </p>
<p>As Kuroo walked closer, he noticed a peace of paper on the ground.</p>
<p>His hands were shaking as he picked it up. Who would’ve done something like this? </p>
<p>He looked at the scribbled handwriting on the sheet:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We told you not to spend too much time away from us, Bokuto. Next time we’ll hurt you pet too,” Kuroo read aloud.</p>
<p>Bokuto cringed, “k-Kuroo-“</p>
<p>“Bokuto you need to leave.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened as he shook his head. He was going to lose the one person who treated him correctly, and it was all his fault. He knew he should’ve just stayed away, for kuroo’s sake. </p>
<p>“No,” he begged. Bokuto walked behind Kuroo and grabbed the mans skinny arm. He’s own hands started to sweat.</p>
<p>“Let go,” Kuroo whispered, still not meeting his gaze.”</p>
<p>“Kuroo I’m sorry,” Bokuto pulled at kuroo’s arm trying to get him to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I said let go!” Kuroo tried yanking his arm away from the bigger male, but he was much stronger than Kuroo.</p>
<p>He pulled so hard that it began to burn kuroo’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Ow! You’re hurting me Koutaro,” Kuroo yelled trying to get out of Bokuto’s grip.</p>
<p>Bokuto stood frozen, refusing to let go of the boys arm. He knew Kuroo would run away. Bokuto had ruined everything. His thoughts were running wild as the boy tried to helplessly get away from Bokuto.</p>
<p>Kuroo turned ripping his arm away from Bokuto’s hand and backing up.</p>
<p>“Leave!” Kuroo spat.</p>
<p>“Tetsu-“</p>
<p>“I’m scared of you right now!”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>Scared? Kuroo’s scared. </p>
<p>No. No no no no. </p>
<p>He met kuroo’s gaze and saw the tears that flowed down the ravens face.</p>
<p>He stumbled as he backed away from Kuroo.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” he choked before whipping around and vanishing, leaving Kuroo alone in a house full of dirt, and flowers that had been shredded beyond repair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was the first time Bokuto had ever seen Kuroo look that terrified. The fact that Bokuto caused that look of terror to dance across kuroo’s face made his stomach churn.</p><p>He walked under the bridge to see if anyone from his gang was there. </p><p>A man who was probably 10 years older than Bokuto sat under the bridge with a smirk, “we told you to be careful.” </p><p>“Fuck you man,” Bokuto glared daggers as he continued to walk up to him.</p><p>The mans smirk soon disappeared as Bokuto stomped towards him and began to beat the absolute shit out of him.</p><p>“Look man it wasn’t us,” he said in between swift punches.</p><p>“It was the boss’s orders,” he coughed as blood trickled out of his nose and mouth. </p><p>Bokuto dropped the mans body on the ground as he stood. He needed to cool off. Why was he even doing this. It’s not like Kuroo would be less scared of Bokuto if he knew that Bokuto beat the shit out of someone.</p><p>He pulled at his hair, a nervous habit of his, and he walked out from under the bridge and to his own run down apartment, that he called home.</p><p>The emptiness was a painful reminder that Bokuto had nothing. It was his fault, and he knew that, but the pain that crept into his heart was still a shock to his system, as he began to tremble.</p><p>What was Kuroo doing, he wondered. Probably cleaning up the shop that was just destroyed. </p><p>Bokuto swallowed hard, this was all his fault. He wondered if Kuroo hated him.</p><p>He was definitely scared. Kuroo’s face was so vulnerable at the time. Like Bokuto could’ve completely broken the man if he had said anything at all. </p><p>Bokuto sunk against the wall sitting on the floor with a sigh.</p><p>He knew he was in way to deep with this guy. He had only known Kuroo for a little over a month, but it felt like they were connected in some way. It was mainly how Kuroo treated Bokuto.</p><p>Kuroo was so... soft? Bokuto couldn’t quite put a finger on it. But he made Bokuto wanna do domestic household things, like eating dinner together or helping Kuroo plant flowers in the front yard of the shop.</p><p>Kuroo made Bokuto want to be better. A better person that is.</p><p>He groaned as he leaned to lay on his side. He stared straight forward at the empty apartment.</p><p>Bokuto knew what he had to do.</p><p>He just wished it wasn’t something that hurt so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma walked into the shop with wide eyes.</p><p>“Kuroo! What happened,” he yelled as he ran up to the man, who was sitting on the floor in the middle of his shop.</p><p>He wasn’t crying, but Kenma knew he probably was before.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” </p><p>Kenma leaned down and inspected his friend.</p><p>“Bokuto’s in a gang,” Kuroo said in a low, almost pained voice.</p><p>Kenma nodded his head, “yeah, I know. I thought it might be a bad idea for you to see him.”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head, stopping Kenma from speaking.</p><p>“It wasn’t him. It was one of the other men in the gang,” he spoke in a terribly weak voice. One that Kenma couldn’t stand to hear, even if Kuroo was incredibly annoying at times.</p><p>“Still doesn’t make it okay.”</p><p>Kenma sat next to Kuroo on the floor, ignoring the mud that stained the hard wood and sweeping away the blue stained glass from a shattered vase. </p><p>He picked up a note and read it to himself. Just as he had thought, Bokuto was proving to be nothing but trouble.</p><p>Kenma sighed and wrapped an arm around the larger male, “what do you wanna do about all this?”</p><p>Kuroo shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head on Kenma’s.</p><p>“I told him to leave me alone Kenma-“</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“No not good,” Kuroo teared up.</p><p>“Kuroo he’s dangerous. What if you had been home! You could’ve gotten extremely hurt-“</p><p>“I don’t care!” Kuroo yelled. He quickly composed himself, wiping the tears that collected under his chin onto his shirt. </p><p>Kenma remained quiet. He understood the difficulty of the situation, but to Kenma it just seemed toxic. From an outsiders perspective, this was just some lousy gang member who needed a place to crash for a few weeks, and Kuroo was just a vulnerable target.</p><p>“Don’t you think he’s using you?” Kenma question softly, still holding the mans shoulders as they sat in the ruins of their shop.</p><p>Kuroo sniffled, “I don’t know. But I really like him, and he liked me too.”</p><p>Kenma sighed, “if he really liked you, I think he would’ve quit the gang, and chose you. Instead he put you in danger. That’s not love.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded his head, “guess so,” he added, though deep in his head he hoped that what Kenma was saying wasn’t incredibly true.</p><p>The two sat their in silence for a while, Kenma letting Kuroo use him as somewhat an emotional crutch. </p><p>When the tears finally subsided Kenma sighed, “we should probably start cleaning.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded, weakly getting to his feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night Bokuto headed towards the bridge, where his group always met. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do.</p><p>Part of him was terrified for what he was about to say and the other half was somewhat fine with it. </p><p>He had to do this though, for kuroo’s sake. He hoped this would be okay with Kuroo though.</p><p>He trudged through the crowded group, wasting no time as he walked straight to his leader, brows in a deep frown.</p><p>“Did you see the present we left you?” The leader laughed. Many men around him laughed too, making Bokuto even angrier.</p><p>“I want out of this. I’m done.” Bokuto spoke angrily.</p><p>The leaders eyes grew wide, “what did you say?”</p><p>“You heard me,” he spat, “I want to quit being a member of your shitty gang.”</p><p>The group of men grew silent, most probably stood in shock.</p><p>Bokuto was absolutely terrified for what came next. He knew exactly what would happen, he just hoped they would take it easy on him.</p><p>“Well you know what happens when you quit a gang?” </p><p>Bokuto nodded his head, swallowing thickly.</p><p>“It means everyone here gets to beat the shit out of you.” The man smirked before rising to his feet.</p><p>He’d known from the beginning that this was what happened when you left your gang. Of course you wouldn’t be let off that easily. </p><p>Bokuto watched as the group of maybe 20 men surrounded him. He looked to his friend Akaashi lastly, who silently nodded his head as if to tell Bokuto that he was doing the right thing.</p><p>Before Bokuto knew it, he was getting the life beaten out of him. He felt like he actually might die.</p><p>He had been shoved to the ground and kicked, punched in the face, and even kicked in the groin at some point. </p><p>It seemed like it would never end.</p><p>Blood poured from his teeth, he wondered if some would break.</p><p>His nose had started to bleed after one punch slid past the bridge of his nose.</p><p>At one point he wanted them to stop. Bokuto wanted to beg for mercy, but he knew deep down this had to be done. For Kuroo.</p><p>His head kept screaming this at him, reassuring Bokuto that he would be okay.</p><p>As long as he was doing it for Kuroo, he would be okay.</p><p>After hours of continuous abuse, Bokuto began to see the moon dip down into the earth and the sky began to turn a light pink.</p><p>Soon, all of the men dispersed, leaving Bokuto to die under the freeway, lying on the cold concrete.</p><p>Bokuto felt himself losing consciousness. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Should he get to a hospital? Should he crawl home?</p><p>“Hey Bokuto,” a man appeared about Bokuto, crouching down close to him.</p><p>“Akaashi,” Bokuto questioned, eyes drooping and mouth drooling our blood from his teeth.</p><p>“You gonna be okay?” Akaashi asked, in a concerned but still firm and cold voice.</p><p>Bokuto was quiet as he tried to peace together his thoughts. His brain was groggy. He probably would have a concussion after this.</p><p>“Can you do me one last favor?” Bokuto asked the man.</p><p>“Yes,” Akaashi nodded his head simply.</p><p>“Take me to the flower shop.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo rolled out of bed, wondering if it was even worth waking up this early when his shop wouldn’t be open.</p><p>Kenma and him had cleaned most of the mess and saved a few flowers from dying.</p><p>Kuroo headed down to his shop, looking around at the now empty shelves. Maybe he would go to the market today and buy a few pots and vases to sell again. He sighed as he opened the door to his shop, going to check the out door garden, which luckily hadn’t been tampered with.</p><p>As he walked down the side of his shop, he stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>Bokuto.</p><p>“Bokuto?” Kuroo asked. As he walked closer to the man, his heart dropped and he couldn’t seem to breath correctly.</p><p>“Bokuto!” He practically screamed as he ran to the mans side.</p><p>He was bleeding everywhere, and bruises littered his skin. Cuts and dirt danced across his once clean skin.</p><p>“Koutarou!” Kuroo shouted, trying to stop the tears that fell from his eyes.</p><p>“Somebody help,” Kuroo yelled helplessly, knowing that absolutely nobody was awake at this ungodly hour of the morning.</p><p>A struggled cry fell from kuroo’s lips and he grabbed Bokuto’s limp body and hugged it tightly.</p><p>“K-Kuroo.”</p><p>He heard a whisper from his chest. Kuroo pulled back, still holding Bokuto up. The mans eyes had opened, though they were swollen and could barely be seen out of.</p><p>“Why’re you crying?” He asked. His voice was hoarse.</p><p>“You’re hurt, Bokuto. You’re hurt really really bad right now. I need to get you to a hospital.”</p><p>Bokuto could tell Kuroo was terrified. He had scared the boy once again. Bokuto wanted to calm the boys nerves but he couldn’t think of anything that would make this situation less tense.</p><p>“Hey,” Bokuto spoke, reaching his hand to cup kuroo’s face. </p><p>Kuroo reached his own hand up to hold Bokuto’s. He looked at the golden eyes that held nothing but pain.</p><p>“I’m sorry that they destroyed your shop-“ Bokuto started to speak was cut off frantically by Kuroo.</p><p>“No! No! It’s okay! But why’re they hurting you like this! They proved their point with me so why you?” Kuroo cried hysterically, shaking his head.</p><p>“Hey, hey,” Bokuto sat up, ignoring the pain in his ribs. He pulled the skinny man into a hug, letting him cry against his chest.</p><p>After a few minutes, Bokuto lifted kuroo’s chin to look at him, “they hurt me because I quit the gang.”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes widened. “You... why?” He couldn’t help but feel somewhat relieved. The words Kenma had spoke yestersy dash through his mind.</p><p>If he really liked you, he would’ve quit his gang.</p><p>Bokuto leaned against the wall of the shop, reaching around to pulled kuroo’s head close to his own.</p><p>He leaned his bloody forehead against Kuroo soft clean one.</p><p>“Because I love you Tetsurou.”</p><p>Tears flooded kuroo’s vision, as more trickled down his cheeks. </p><p>“I love you too koutaro.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 months has past since that night.</p><p>Kuroo’s shop was finally back to normal and he and Bokuto had started to date, like normal people.</p><p>Bokuto had started working at the flower shop, using the broken glass from the vases and pots into new vases with intricate designs.</p><p>He stood at the shelves of the busy shop, sticking some new vases on the top shelf.</p><p>His eyes wandered to Kuroo who was speaking happily with a certain customer that had become a regular at their shop.</p><p>Bokuto smiled as he walked toward his boyfriend, tugging him into a hug and smiling affectionately at the customer.</p><p>A few months ago, he would’ve never been able to do that.</p><p>He really had gone soft, solely for Kuroo.</p><p>As the customer said goodbye, Bokuto pressed a kiss on his boyfriends forehead, hugging his waist tighter.</p><p>“Thank you,” Bokuto whispered.</p><p>Kuroo giggles, “for what?” He asked, turning to face him.</p><p>He smiled as he looked at the small scar below Bokuto’s lip. The scar that has been healed after Kuroo took Bokuto in that night and nursed him back to health for an entire week.</p><p>“For making me a better me,” Bokuto said, blushing heavily.</p><p>Kuroo smiled before reaching up to kiss Bokuto tenderly, “you were already an amazing person Bo.”</p><p>“Mmm no you weren’t,” Kenma interrupted, setting down a few packets of seeds on the counter and smiling at the two men.</p><p>Bokuto ruffled Kenma’s hair, “I know you love me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smacked away the mans hand playfully, “not as much as that guy,” he pointed to Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo blushed hard, but still smiled, refusing to move out from under Bokuto’s arm.</p><p>Bokuto smiled, “believe me, I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope u enjoyed!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>